Schillerstraße I
by UniLuna
Summary: Albus,Voldie,Familie Malfoy, Severus,Lockhart...heheBITTEreviewsWillWissenOBSeuchGefällt!


Disclaimer: mir gehört weder Schillerstraße noch Albus, Severus, Gilderoy, Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa oder Draco...alles nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene nichts daran

_An einem Abend war mir langweilig und dann kam das hier raus...das hier ist meine erste richtige FanFic, die anderen beiden Gechichtchen waren ja Träume...bitte, bitte, BIIIIITTEEEEEE! Ein Review! Wenigstens eins! herumkriech wie ein bettelnder Penner _

**Schillerstraße I**

„Tatada...Wir leben in der Schillerstraße!"

Heute sind Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Familie Malfoy, Severus Snape ( „Das ist doch lächerlich, Albus!" ) und Gilderoy Lockhart zu Gast.

Das Thema: Kostümparty

_Albus Dumbledore sitzt gemütlich auf dem Sofa, Beine überschlagen und schlürft einen Martini dOro._

_Lord Voldemort sitzt auch auf dem Sofa und ist gelangweilt._

_Severus Snape steht in der hintersten Ecke mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck._

_Familie Malfoy spielt Monopoly am Esstisch ( „Vater, du betrügst wieder!", „Traue nie einem Malfoy...hehehe...", „Das trifft wirklich zu, nicht wahr, Lucius? Du elender Mistkerl hast wieder dein piep in die piep von dieser Schl gesteckt. Meinst du, ich bekomme so etwas nicht mit, du hirnloser Hbock?" )_

_Gilderoy Lockhart dreht sich in dem Raum wild um seine eigene Achse herum ( „Huiiii, juiiiiiiijjj, jaaaa!" )._

Severus Snape stürmt zu Dumbledore, knallt das Martini- Glas aus seiner Hand und sagt in einem versucht- ruhigen Ton: „Professor, ich bin der Meinung, dass Ihr Versuch uns...ähm...nun...diese ganze Sache hier ist... sinnlos und ich werde jetzt gehen."

Er läuft zur Tür, will sie aufmachen, doch die Tür ist abgeschlossen.

„Professor Dumbledore, entriegeln Sie die Tür! Ich will gehen!"

Der Schuldirektor schenkt sich ein neues Glas Martini ein und kichert: „Severus, Severus...Sie müssen mal wieder Spaß haben...hicks ziehen Sie mal Farben an. Sie wissen ... hicks , dass Schwarz keine Farbe ist...bei Merlin, das Zeug hier ist guuuut...das macht einen lustig...versuchen Sie es auch!"

Dumbledore bietet ihm sein Glas an. Snape schaut ihn angewidert an, verschwindet wieder in seine Ecke und murmelt wütend vor sich hin, dabei starrt er aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus: „Ich habe besseres zu tun als zu zuschauen, wie der alte Sack sich besäuft oder wie sich diese Schwuchtel im Kreis dreht ( „Huuuuiiiijjjjj, juuuuiijj!" ) oder Narcissa versucht ICH- bin- zu- schön- für- eine- Frau- jede- sollte- Freude- an- MIR- haben- und- ICH- will- IMMER- im- Mittelpunkt- stehen- weil- ICH- Lucius- Malfoy- bin umzubringen oder der verwesende Haufen Gammelfleisch, welches versucht mit dem dämlichen Namen Voldemort die Welt zu beherrschen...so ein größenwahnsinniger Penner...leidet unter den größten Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, die ich je erlebt habe...da sieht man, was passiert, wenn man seine Probleme verdrängt...elender Potter. Wenn ich den sehe, ziehe ich ihm 50 Punkte von Gryffindor dafür ab, dass ich hier mit denen bin. Es wird mich ein wenig aufmuntern..."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitet sich auf Snapes Gesicht aus.

Anweisungen ( Lucius ):_ „ Fall auf die Knie vor deiner Frau und BETTLE um Verzeihung!"_

Lucius schaut zum Moderator hoch, dann fragt er ihn laut: „Dreht es sich nun alles um mich?"

Der Moderator nickt nur damit er mitmacht. Lucius fängt an sich zu konzentrieren und startet seine Umsetzung mit viel Dramatik. Er legt seinen Handrücken auf die Stirn, dabei fällt er mit viel Krach auf seine Knie vor Narcissa: „Oooooh, meine Liebste! Meine Holde! Mich deuchts, dass ich einen Fehler begang. Du allein bist die Königin meines Herzens. Ich tue nun diese Kunde vor allen: dies sei ein Versprechen nie wieder dein Herz zu brechen! Verzeih! Verzeih, meine wunderschöne Gattin!"

Jeder starrt ihn ungläubig an. Draco fragt seine Mutter: „Kann ich mir ein anderes Vorbild aussuchen?" Narcissa antwortet: „Ja...mach das...dein Vater ist nicht mehr zu retten, mein Liebling."

Sie wendet sich wieder ihrem Mann zu. Sie will ihn anschnauzen, dass er keine Show abziehen braucht, doch sie wird von Lucius unterbrochen, der selbst zufrieden aufgestanden ist.

„Wie war ich? Das war erstklassig von mir!"

Gilderoy Lockhart klatscht, wie ein kleines Kind, während er sich noch im Kreis dreht: „Schön, schön, toll, toll, Lucius! Juuuuiijj!" ( „Danke, danke, meine Fans! handkusswerfindiemenge" )

Narcissa setzt sich mit einem genervten Ton in einen Sessel.

Anweisungen ( Albus ):_ „ Du wärst gerne eine Blondine!"_

Dumbledore nimmt eine Strähne in seine Hand und betrachtet diese. Dann schaut er Narcissas Haar an und dann seines und dann wieder ihres und wieder seines usw. Er stöhnt auf: „Narcissa, du hast so schöne Haare. Sie sind so wunderbar blond und strahlend. Sag, haben Blondinen wirklich mehr Spaß im Leben?"

„ Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich jetzt im Moment Spaß haben würde?"

Albus steht auf. Er geht zu Severus und scheucht ihn ( „Husch! Husch!" ) von der Kiste auf der Snape sitzt. Der Professor wühlt darin herum. Er findet eine stark gelockte, blonde Perücke und setzt diese auf. Dann holt er noch ein neonpinkes Samtkleid mit hüftlangem Schlitz, passende 10-cm- High Heels, eine türkisene Federboa, schwarze ellenbogenlange Satinhandschuhe und Hold- ups aus Netz heraus. Damit verschwindet er wortlos ins Badezimmer. Severus schüttelt nur verständnislos mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf.

Anweisungen ( Lord Voldemort ): _„Bringe Stimmung in die Gruppe."_

Lord Voldemort schreckt auf und fragt: „Wer war das? Wer hat das gesagt?" Dann blickt er zum Moderator auf: „Ach, so..."

Der dunkle Lord steigt schwerfällig auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Du, Junge! Mach das Licht aus!"

Draco schaut ihn fragend an, aber schaltet das Licht wortlos aus. Dann ertönt der Song „Stayin alive" von den BeeGees und eine große Discokugel kommt von der Decke. Voldemort lässt eine Hand nach oben und unten schnellen und macht dazu die passenden Hüftbewegungen. Draco kann sich nicht mehr vor lauter Lachen einkriegen, Gilderoy jauchzt vor lauter Freude und dreht sich noch schneller im Kreis, Severus murmelt: „Hier spinnt doch jeder.", Narcissa füllt sich ein sehr großes Glas mit Martini ein und Lucius sagt: „ Das kann ich besser!"

Lucius fängt an sich lasziv zu bewegen, steigt auf den höheren Esstisch, schwingt seine Hüften und schleudert mit einer heißen Bewegung seinen Umhang auf seinen Boss, so dass dieser sich in dem Stoff verheddert und vom Tisch fällt. Lucius Sohn vergeht das Lachen. Er rennt zu Narcissa: „Mutter, Mutter, mach, dass Vater damit aufhört. Das ist peinlich!"

Narcissa läuft zu ihrem Mann und fängt an seiner Röhrenhose zu ziehen an: „Komm runter! Du blamierst uns alle!"

„Ach, du bist nur neidisch, weil ich eine bessere Figur auf der Tanzfläche mache als du!"

Sie und Draco zerren beide an seinen Beinen, doch Lucius lässt sich nicht von der Tanzerei abbringen. Plötzlich geht die Badezimmertür auf und die „Fever"- Interpretation von Michael Bublé spielt. Man sieht ein Bein in Netzstrümpfe verpackt und in High- Heels und dann einen geschminkten Dumbledore im pinken Kleid mit blonder Lockenperücke. Er stöckelt zu Severus und schlingt ihm die Federboa um den Hals, der diese sofort auf den Boden schleudert. Albus läuft weiter im Takt der Musik zum Sofa und setzt sich hin.

„Nun hier bin ich.", sagt er mit einer versucht- rauchigen Stimme ( seine Beine sind so überschlagen, dass man seinen alten, verwaschenen Slip sieht ).

„Ich bin blind! Ich bin blind!", hört man Draco brüllen.

„Bäh, Professor, haben Sie keinen Anstand? Man sieht Ihre Unterwäsche.", sagt Voldemort, der sich aus dem Umhang befreit hat.

„Tom, Tom...nimm das Leben etwas lockerer und mach einfach mit. _Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein...dann ist die Welt voll Sonnenschein!_"

„Ich will auch!", sagt Lockhart und rennt zur Kiste. Er schnappt sich ein pastellfarbendes Kostüm. Er eilt in das Badezimmer. Nach paar Minuten kommt er als Fee verkleidet wieder raus. Es tönen bezaubernde feengleiche Akkorde.

„Meine Flügel glitzern so schöööööööööön! Huuuuiiiijjjjj, juuuuiijj!"

Gilderoy dreht sich wieder im Kreis.

Anweisungen ( Severus ): _„Spiel die Konkurrenz von Lucius!"_

Snape grinst und denkt: „Konkurrenz, ja? Na, gut...dann bin ich seine Konkurrenz..."

Severus geht zu Narcissa, nimmt ihre Hand, die an Lucius Hose noch zerrt und sagt: „Narcissa, meine Liebe, lass doch diesen Idioten von deinen Mann sich ruhig blamieren. Strapaziere nicht deine Nerven. Ich werde dir einen Tee machen und dir heute jeden Wunsch von deinen Augen ablesen."

Er legt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und führt sie in die Küche. Sie schmiegt sich an Snape.

„Danke, Severus. DU bist wundervoll."

Severus grinst siegessicher.

Obwohl die Musik schon lange nicht mehr spielt, die Discokugel auch weg und das Licht wieder an ist, tanzt Lucius immer noch. Dabei merkt er nicht, wie seine Frau eine Rückenmassage bekommt, während sie in der offenen Küche auf einem Hocker ihren Tee trinkt und laut seufzt, so dass alle es hören können: „Oh, ja, Severus! Das machst du gut. Massiere mich stärker!"

Anweisungen ( Lucius ): _„Hör auf zu tanzen und schau, was Snape mit deiner Frau macht! Mann, bist du ICH- bezogen..."_

Lucius dreht sich mit einem Hüftschwung in Richtung Küche um.

„Tu deine befleckten Finger von meiner Frau weg! Sie ist mit MIR verheiratet. Nur ICH darf sie anfassen."

Er springt vom Tisch und läuft zu Narcissa.

Anweisungen ( Lucius + Severus ): _„Streitet euch darum, wer mehr Erfolg bei Frauen hat!"_

Beide schauen sich an. Sie sagen gleichzeitig: „ICH!"

„Narcissa, lass mich dich weiter massieren!"

„Du willst es doch nur weiter machen, weil du nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit von der einzigen Frau hier hast."

„Wenigstens habe ich eine Frau!"

„Nicht, wenn du sie weiterhin, wie den letzten Dreck behandelst!"

„Was? Du meinst, dass Narcissa...meine wunderschöne Narcissa dich...HAHAHAHAHA! Nie und nimmer würde sie dich oder gar mit dir...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Du bist nicht ihr Typ. Ich kenne meine Frau!"

„Du sollst deine Frau kennen? Dann frage sie doch, mit wem sie das letzte Wochenende verbracht hat."

Lucius schaut entsetzt auf Narcissa hinunter, die genüsslich ihren Tee trinkt.

„ Wie du mir, so ich dir, mein Lieber..."

Sie steht auf und setzt sich wieder in einen Sessel, während Severus und Lucius sich weiterhin zanken.

Anweisungen ( Narcissa ): _„Flirte mit Lord Voldemort!"_

Als sie dies hört, verschluckt sie sich an ihrem Tee. Sie fragt den Moderator voller Ekel: „Muss DAS sein?"

Dieser nickt nur. Narcissa schüttelt sich und legt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch vor ihr ab. Sie schaut tief in Voldemorts rote Augen. Er fragt sie: „Was ist los mit dir?"

Langsam schreitet sie verführerisch zu ihm hin. Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und dann...

„Aua, Narcissa! Du tust mir weh. Geh runter von mir! Du zerquetscht mir die Oberschenkel.", brüllt Voldemort weinerlich.

Narcissa schnellt wütend auf, starrt ihn zornig an.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Der dunkle Lord schaut sie ängstlich an.

„Ich...ich...meine Oberschenkel sind nicht so stark, um w-..."

„JA?"

„...um...um...w-w-was schwereres zu...zu...z- zu h- h- h- ha- ha- halten...a-a-.."

„WIE BITTE? SOLL DAS HEIßEN, ICH BIN FETT?"

„Nein, n-n-nein...ich...ich..."

Lord Voldemort fängt an zu weinen: „Nicht weh tun!"

Draco geht zu ihm hin: „Sogar ich weiß, dass man nie über das Gewicht einer Frau sprechen darf...egal ob direkt oder indirekt...das hat mir mein Vater beigebracht!"

Narcissa packt ihren Sohn an sein Ohr: „Ich werde dir die Scherereien austreiben, die dir dein Vater beigebracht hat. Du wirst nicht so ein Widerling werden!"

Sie zerrt ihn zu Lucius, der eine Banane nach Snape wirft, aber daneben trifft und der wiederum ein Schokoladencremetörtchen in Malfoys Gesicht schleudert. Lucius bemerkt seine Frau und fragt verrucht: „Willst du das abschlecken?"

„Du bist...! Wie kannst du so etwas vor meinem Sohn sagen? Du hast gar keinen Anstand! Und was soll das heißen? Willst du mich mästen? Seid wann hast du eine Vorliebe für fette Frauen? Du, Aloch! Ich will die Scheidung, Perversling!"

Damit knallt sie ihm eine gewaltige Backpfeiffe. Sie lässt Draco los und stürmt wutentbrannt auf die Kiste zu. Sie kramt ein smaragdgrün- schwarzes Bordellkleid im Wild- West- Style und passende Pumps heraus. Narcissa verschwindet in das Badezimmer und kommt aufgedonnert wieder heraus. Dabei spielt das Lied „Lady Marmelade". Sie eilt auf Severus zu, umarmt ihn und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

Anweisungen ( Draco ): _„ Du freust dich über deinen neuen Vater."_

Draco steht neben seinem Vater.

„ Professor Snape wird ein viel besseres Vorbild für mich abgeben als du. Bei ihm werde ich wenigstens etwas fürs Leben lernen und nicht wie bei dir: vor dem Spiegel stehen, sich Gel in die Haare schmieren und dabei sich mit seinem Spiegelbild unterhalten, wie toll man aussehe. Ich werde jetzt meinen neuen Vater begrüßen."

Mit diesen Worten rennt er zu Snape ( „Paaaapiiiiiiii!" ) und harkt sich bei ihm unter.

Anweisungen ( Albus ): _„Animiere Lucius, um seine Frau zu kämpfen!"_

Albus steht auf, richtet sich seinen BH, geht zu Lucius, nimmt dessen Hand liebevoll in seine und führt ihn zur Kiste. ( „Befummeln Sie mich nicht, Dumbledore!" )

„Also, mein Mauseschnäuzchen...wenn du deine süße, kleine Narcissa wieder haben willst, musst du ein Mann sein und nicht eine Tunte wie -..."

„...- wie Sie?"

„Also, Süßer, DAS will ich nun überhört haben.", sagt die Blondine Dumbledore und gibt Lucius einen Knuff auf die Wangen, der angewidert ist.

„Wo bin ich stehen geblieben? Ach, ja...du musst ein Mann sein...ein männlicher Mann...ein wilder Mann...ein sehr, sehr-..."

„Jaja...schon verstanden, obwohl ich schon einer bin!"

„Nein, mein Schätzchen, bist du eben nicht...weißt du auf was Frauen stehen?"

„Auf mich!", antwortet Lucius mit stolzgeschwollener Brust.

„Auf Piraten, du Dummchen!"

Dumbledore gibt ihm einen Klapps auf den Oberkörper.

„Piraten?", fragt Malfoy skeptisch. „Die sind doch alle dreckig und sie stinken."

„Genau!", antwortet Dumbledore hoch erfreut.

Albus beugt sich zur Kiste und wühlt darin herum, dabei ist sein Hintern in Lucius Richtung ausgestreckt. Der alte Zauberer fischt einen Hut, zerlumpte Sachen, Degen, Messer, Pistolen, Gürtel, Ohrringe, Stiefel, Schminke und einen Papageien heraus. Er drückt dem blonden Schönling die Sachen in die Arme ( „Kraa! Au!" ) und schiebt ihn ins Badezimmer. Lucius brüllt aus dem Zimmer: „Das ist zu viel Zeug!"

„Ich kann dir sofort helfen!"

„NEIN!"

Lucius zieht sich aus. Seine Sachen fallen auf den Papageien, der sich schnell befreien kann und ihm in den Knöchel zur Strafe beißt.

„Aua, du Mistvieh! Meine Hauselfen werden Gulasch aus dir machen!"

„Kraa! Versuch es! Kraa!"

Der Ara flattert auf das Schränkchen neben dem Spiegel und starrt Lucius an.

„Dreh dich um!"

Der Vogel macht dies, lässt aber ...etwas auf die schwarzen, engen Röhren fallen.

„Ich sage dir, wenn ich-..."

„Kraa! Schnell! Mach!", befiehlt ihm das Tier.

„Ach...schon gut! Dich knöpf ich mir später vor!"

Lucius zieht die engen, braunen Wildleder- Hosen an, das zerlumpte, löchrige, vergilbte Hemd, welches mehr zeigt als versteckt, Stiefel, Gürtel, Messer, Degen, Pistolen, Hut und Ohrringe. Er betrachtet sich im Ganzkörperspiegel, welcher neben der Dusche hängt.

„Das sieht gut aus...ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet."

Nun nimmt er einen schwarzen Kajal.

Albus Dumbledore klopft an der Tür: „Bist du fertig?"

Mit lauten Posaunenschlägen und Trommelwirbel kommt Lucius heraus. Der Papagei fliegt zu Lord Voldemort. Narcissa lässt von Severus ab und starrt ihren Mann erstaunt an. Lucius schreitet zu ihr, packt sie und sagt: „Sei meine Piratenbraut! Ich werde dich heute Nacht auf meinem Schiff verfüh-...äh...entführen!"

„Aber wir haben doch kein Schiff!"

„Sei still, Junge! Ich meine kein richtiges!"

Draco schaut seine Eltern angewidert an: „Wie pervers!"

( „Huuuuiiijjj, juuuuiijj! Ich bin auch ein Vogel!" )

Der Vogel kneift Voldemort in den Finger, zerrt an dessen "Klamotten" und zerkratzt seine Haut. Dieser versucht vor dem Tier zu fliehen: „Nein, nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich!"

„ Er will doch nur mit dir spielen, Tom!", ruft Albus dem rennenden und kreischenden dunklen Lord entgegen.

Anweisungen ( Severus ): _„ Zeige, dass du mehr Stil hast als Lucius!"_

„Nichts leichter als das!"

Er kramt in der Kiste herum und holt ein schwarzes Outfit ( „Ich bleibe meiner Nicht- Farbe treu!" ) heraus. Auch er eilt dieses mal ins Bad und es ertönt dann „We will rock you", als er in einem Zorro- Kostüm auftaucht. Severus läuft zu Lucius und hält ihm einen Degen unter das Kinn. ( Draco sitzt mit dem Papageien auf einem Sessel und isst mit diesem Popcorn ( „Das ist fast so cool wie Potter zu ärgern!", „Kraa! Ja!" ), während Voldemort in einer Ecke verängstigt hockt ( „So ein doofer Vogel! schnief " ) und Gilderoy sich weiter dreht. )

„Was soll das, Snape? Meinst du etwa ich habe Angst vor dir?"

Severus grinst: „Ich habe einfach mehr Stil als du, Malfoy!"

Lucius lässt von seiner Frau, die mit voller Wucht auf den Boden fällt ( „Du Idiot!" ). Er schaut ihn mit einem Wie- kannst- du- es- wagen- Blick an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...ICH werde dir zeigen, dass ICH Stil besitze und du nicht."

Er setzt sich an den Esstisch.

„Pflanz dich hin, Snape!", befiehlt Lucius und deutet auf den Stuhl gegenüber von sich.

„Nicht in diesem Ton und nicht mit dieser Wortwahl! Meinst du etwa, dass ich deinen Befehlen gehorche? Ich setze mich auf diesen hier."

Severus steckt seinen Degen ein und hockt sich auf den Stuhl schräg gegenüber von Malfoy.

„Was ist? Kannst du etwa nicht fassen, dass ich besser bin?"

„Ich werde dir einige Bilder zeigen.", lächelt Lucius. „ Mein Haus." ( eine riesige prunkvolle Villa )

„Mein Auto." ( ein schicker und ausgesprochen teurer Sportwagen in Feuerrot )

„Meine Geliebte." ( eine viel zu stark geschminkte, fülligere, ältere Frau )

Narcissa krallt sich das Bild.

„WAS? Du treibst es mit DER? Wie abartig! Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben...du mit ihr...und vor allem... dann mit MIR..."

Sie rennt in das Badezimmer.

„Also damit hast du bewiesen, dass du keinen Stil hast, Malfoy."

„Immer noch mehr als du!"

Lucius streckt ihm die Zunge aus.

„Zeig du doch mal deinen Reichtum!"

„Reichtum hat nichts mit Stil zu tun."

Damit lässt er ihn sitzen und geht Narcissa einen weiteren Beruhigungstee bringen. Draco gesellt sich zu seinem Erzeuger.

„Wieder mal verkackt, nicht wahr?"

Lucius schmollt.

„Hör auf rum zuschmollen. Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben."

Es kommt keine Reaktion.

Draco rollt genervt die Augen: „Soll ich dich wieder aufmuntern?"

Sein Ex- Vater nickt.

Er geht zur Kiste, zieht sich ein Entenkostüm an ( „Oh, bist du niedlich, mein Kleiner!", „Seien Sie still, Sie senile, alte Transe!" ) und fängt an: _„Alle meine Ennn- tchennn schwimmen auf dem Seeee, schwimmen auf dem Seeee! Köpfchenn in das Waa- sser, Schwänn- zchenn in die Höööööööööööööööh" _

( „Quaki- Entilein! Huuuuiiiijjjjj!" )

„Das kann mich auch nicht mehr aufmuntern."

„Dann vergiss es!"

Draco setzt sich wieder in den Sessel und knabbert weiter Popcorn mit dem Vogel.

Anweisungen ( Lord Voldemort ): _„Bringe Sommerstimmung!"_

Der dunkle Lord starrt den Moderator an.

„Wieso immer ich? Das letzte Mal bin ich vom Tisch gefallen. Außerdem hasse ich den Sommer!"

„_Tu es einfach!"_

Voldemort kriecht aus seiner Ecke hervor.

„Ich werde dich, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dafür umbringen! Das meine ich so!"

„_Hör auf herum zu nörgeln und mach es einfach!"_

„Jaja...schon gut, schon gut...du stehst jetzt ganz oben auf meiner Liste, sogar noch vor Potter! Merk dir das!"

„_Mach!"_

„Jaja..."

Er eilt schnell zur Kiste. Voldemort kramt ein seltsames Kostüm hervor, welches er sofort anzieht. Alle fallen in schallendes Gelächter ( „Das muntert mich auf! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ). Der dunkle Lord hat ein Palmenkostüm an. Plötzlich fliegt der Ara auf einen "Ast" ( Arm ) von Voldemort und hackt auf den Kokosnüssen herum, so dass diese auf den Kopf vom dunklen Lord fallen und diesen ohnmächtig schlagen.

„Es wird Zeit für eine Party!", ruft Dumbledore.

( „Jaaaaaaa! Party! Huuuuiiijjj!" )

Das Licht geht aus, die Discokugel erscheint wieder und es ertönen die Takte von „Dont cha".

Albus singt:

„_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me,_

_dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me,_

_dont chaaaa..._

_dont cha, baby?_

_dont chaaa..."_

Er tänzelt auf Lord Voldemort zu, der inzwischen versucht aufzustehen, packt diesen und drückt ihn an sich.

„Ich hatte schon immer eine schwäche für dich, Tom! Du warst ja so ein hübscher, süßer, niedlicher Schulsprecher! So eine Schande, was du aus dir gemacht hast, aber das können wir später korrigieren. Lass uns jetzt einfach tanzen!"

Damit drückt er den weinenden und bettelnden ( „Lassen Sie mich los... heul ... ich will nicht... schluchz ... MAAMIIIIII! WARUM HAST DU MICH NUR VERLASSEN? ... flenn " ) dunklen Lord noch enger an sich.

„_Damit verlassen wir die Party- Gesellschaft und wir sehen uns nächste Woche."_

_Lord Voldemort weint._

_Albus Dumbledore tanzt mit ihm weiter._

_Narcissa sitzt totenbleich am Esstisch._

_Severus und Lucius bewerfen sich wieder mit Lebensmittel, auch wenn diese zum Teil noch in Dosen verpackt sind._

_Draco wäscht sich die Augen mit Desinfektionsmittel ( „Und das soll mein Schulleiter sein!" ) aus._

_Gilderoy Lockhart ist nun inzwischen umgekippt. Es ist zu viel von „Huuuuiiijjj!" gewesen._


End file.
